Souvenirs dans la chair et l'esprit
by Asagie
Summary: La guerre d'Ishbal que l'on pouvait qualifier de boucherie, avait laissé des traces indélébiles chez les soldats qui y avaient participé. Le lieutenant Hawkeye, alors encore étudiante à cette époque ne fait pas exception. Son esprit aussi bien que sa chair sont marqués à jamais par ce massacre. OS


**Me revoilà pour encore une fois un nouveau fandom. Comme vous avez pu le deviner ce texte parle de la guerre d'Ishbal et bien que dans ma tête je l'ai écrit en pensant au manga, pas vraiment besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Dans l'oeuvre original j'avais trouvé très intéressant ce passage de l'histoire et j'avais envie d'en parler avec un de mes personnages préférés, Riza Hawkeye. Je ne suis pas super contente de ce texte ayant eu du mal avec certaines tournures de phrases mais j'avais quand même envie de le poster. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes ou autre.**

 **C'est un texte sans prétention aucune bien qu'il parle d'un sujet grave. J'avais seulement envie de revenir sur un passage du manga qui m'avait marqué en tentant de le présenter différemment.**

 **Bien sûr le manga et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ces cris, non ces hurlements de terreur et de désespoir. Ces bruits ne semblent plus venir d'Hommes. Mais après tout c'est logique, ces agissements ne peuvent plus être considérés comme étant humain.

Et cette chaleur qui les entour. Elle a en partie une raison naturelle. Ils se trouvent en plein milieu du désert et malgré l'heure tardive les températures restent particulièrement hautes. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la marque le plus. C'est la chaleur provenant de ces hautes colonnes de feux. Ce feux qui n'est absolument pas d'origine naturelle mais qui vient de ce grand art qu'est l'alchimie. Elle n'avait jamais appris l'alchimie. Ce n'est pas le manque de livre ou à cause du manque de professeurs pouvant l'aider. Au contraire. Toute son enfance avait tourné autour de cet art sans que jamais elle n'y ait touché elle-même. Elle se l'était toujours refusée et jamais l'envie ne lui était venu. Elle a toujours été aux premières loges pour voir les ravages de cette pratique qu'elle avait bien du mal à qualifier d'art. Par son père d'abord qui y avait voué sa vie et celle de sa famille. Son père était réellement mort lorsqu'il avait fini ses recherches sur l'alchimie des flammes, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours dit et même la présence de sa fille ne l'avait pas poussé à continuer à réellement vivre. Elle voit les ravages de l'alchimie aussi maintenant, ces flammes destructrices qu'elle se prend à détester pour le mal qu'elles font tout autant à les aimer car elles permettent de sauver bon nombre des ses camarades.

Tout le monde est d'accord sur l'inutilité de la guerre et de les cicatrises qu'elle implique qui ne font qu'entraîner d'autres conflits. Pourtant ce sont les mêmes personnes qui l'ont poussée, elle, simple étudiante encore à l'école des officiers à venir prêter main forte dans ce bourbier.

Elle s'était dès le départ spécialisée dans les armes en feux, sans réelles raisons au départ. Elle ne peut que se féliciter antérieurement pour ce choix car cela lui permet de garder une certaine distance avec ses victimes et ne lui fait pas ressentir leur mort directement comme avec une arme blanche. Mais cela lui fait ressentir d'avantage de haine pour elle-même. Car en ne ressentant plus aussi bien la fin de ces personnes dont elle en est la cause, elle a peur de banaliser ce geste, de ne plus ressentir ce moment d'hésitation qu'elle pressent encore lorsqu'elle s'apprête à appuyer sur la gâchette. De finir par juste sentir ce court moment de joie du travail bien fait quand la balle atteint son objectif. Les paroles de ce fou de Kimblee ne font que tourner en boucle dans sa tête, car même si elle essaye de les repousser le plus possible de son esprit elle sent qu'elle est en parti d'accord avec lui. Et rien ne serait pire que de devenir comme lui, que la guerre ne devienne qu'un travail comme un autre... Oui dans ces moments elle ne fait que regretter son choix des armes à feux qui lui fait perdre encore un peu plus son humanité.

Et ces cris qui résonnent. Des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourne aussitôt et vise. Elle prend juste le temps de vérifier l'absence d'uniforme bleu d'Amestris avant de tirer. Rien. Plus de sentiment de doute avant de tirer. Et ce gosse mort devant elle représente toutes ses peurs.

Riza ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tout en respirant rapidement en voyant encore ces images défilées dans son esprit. Il faisait encore noir et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas partir à la caserne avant plusieurs heures mais elle savait surtout que son sommeil l'avait encore une fois quitté définitivement pour cette nuit. Elle quitta donc son lit sous le vague grognement de Black Hayate qui n'appréciait pas un réveil aussi tôt. Elle passa devant la table de son salon où reposait l'arme qu'elle venait de nettoyer lorsque Edward l'avait ramenée recouverte de sang séché. Elle prit un siège avec un café et s'assit devant.

Ce cauchemar faisait parti des plus récurrents, jamais elle n'avait pu oublier le visage de ce gosse. Mais c'est aussi ce qui lui avait permis d'avancer car tant qu'elle y pensait et sentait ce même sentiment d'amertume elle savait qu'elle était encore elle-même. Cependant avoir raconté à Edward la guerre d'Ishbal avait fait apparaître dans ce rêve habituel une touche moins courante.

L'alchimie. Ce jeune génie lui avait fait immanquablement pensé à l'alchimie et forcément à son rôle prépondérant dans le massacre. Elle avait presque autant haï l'alchimie que l'armée à l'époque. Oui cette alchimie de flamme cause d'autant de mort. Tout cela à cause de ce tatouage. Tant de morts causées par ces recherches gravées dans sa chair. A la fin de la guerre elle avait aussi presque détesté son père. L'accusant de son enfance détruite, de ce fardeau qu'il lui avait laissé en la laissant seule dépositaire de toutes ses recherches, et enfin de ces morts causées par l'aboutissement d'une vie plongée à la recherche de l'alchimie de flamme. Cette fin de guerre qui l'avait poussée au désespoir la poussant à demander au colonel de détruire toutes les recherches présentes sur sa peau grâce à l'alchimie même qui était en partie une des causes de son tourment.

Mais ironiquement ce fût l'utilisateur même de cette alchimie de flamme tant honni qui lui permit de passer cette période difficile. Hawkeye se sentait comme responsable de Mustang. Ce dernier n'avait pu maîtriser l'alchimie de flamme que grâce à son accort à lui fournir les recherches de son père. Et même si elle avait un jour voulu se débarrasser complètement de ses liens avec l'alchimie, Riza ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir suivre jusqu'au bout le dernier détenteur de l'alchimie de flamme. Le colonel serait le dernier, elle en avait la certitude. En témoigne la marque de brûlure rendant incomplet et inutilisable les recherches de son père. Et même si elle avait été proche de couper tout lien avec cet "art" elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer que quelque chose de bon pouvait sortir de ces flammes destructrices qui hantaient ses cauchemars et lui comprimaient le cœur de regrets. Elle accompagnerait jusqu'au bout le colonel car elle y croyait, elle croyait en cette homme qui allait lui prouver que l'alchimie de flamme ne faisait pas que détruire des vies mais qu'elle pouvait aussi construire en nouvel avenir.

Ainsi un jour peut-être elle se sentira en paix avec l'alchimie. Jamais elle ne compte pouvoir un jour oublier la guerre. Ça serait même sa plus grande crainte car le jour où ça sera le cas elle deviendra ce qu'elle avait toujours craint à la fin de ses études ; un être dépourvu d'une quelconque humanité. Riza avait mis du temps à comprendre mais maintenant elle savait. Même si les paroles de Kimblee pouvait avoir une part de vérité tant qu'elle n'oubliait pas elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme lui.

Elle reprit entre ses mains ce pistolet. C'est le fardeau qu'elle a choisi, le seul qu'elle a décidé de porter. Alors celui-ci de devra jamais disparaître.


End file.
